Canterlot Bizzare Adventure
by NotaJOJOReference
Summary: La ciudad de Canterlot siempre había sido un lugar pacifico... o al menos eso era lo que Sunset pensaba antes de llegar. Hechos exraños y bastante bizarros rodean la ciudad y la consumen lentamente. Dependera de Sunset Shimmer adentrarse en el bajo mundo y detener la causa de esto o morir en el intento. AU
1. Chapter 1

CANTERLOT Bizaarre Adventure

 _Canterlot High ubicada en la ciudad homónima, una de las 2 escuelas de la ciudad junto a Crystal Prep. Una escuela que durante los tiempos de la Directora Celestia estaba en un nivel académico aceptable y la armonía entre los miembros del estudiantado era algo normal. Sin embargo desde su inexplicable destitución ha cambiado mucho el ambiente dentro de ese lugar. Lo que nos lleva al día de hoy donde podría parecer un ambiente hostil. La entonces Subdirectora Luna se había hecho cargo de la escuela. A pesar de ser hermanas, uno pensaría que Luna se negaría a aceptar el puesto, mas esto no fue así. Desde que Luna tomo la dirección una serie de eventos desagradables se había suscitado en el entorno relacionado a la escuela._

Una chica de cabello rojo con destellos amarillos hacia su aparición justo en la entrada principal de Canterlot High. Vestía unos jeans, una camiseta amarilla y una chaqueta de cuero.

 _El Nombre de esta chica es Sunset Shimmer y recién se ha transferido a Canterlot para iniciar el semestre._

Sunset mostraba un semblante tranquilo, incluso hasta algo desinteresado, dio un paso al frente y continúo su camino para ingresar a la instalación. Al adentrarse a los pasillos pudo notar que los alumnos estaban cada quien por su cuenta como si no se conocieran.

-Que extraño- murmuro Sunset

Siguió su camino mientras sacaba un papel algo arrugado con su horario de clases. Continuo caminando mientras algunos alumnos la miraban un tanto intrigados. Llego a su aula y abrió la puerta donde el profesor un tanto extravagante.

-¿Disculpe esta es la clase de Historia del Arte?- pregunto Sunset

-Así es, usted debe ser la señorita Shimmer, me informaron de su llegada. Tome asiento por favor-

Sunset ingreso y tomo asiento cerca del fondo. Mientras abría un libro no se percató que otra persona le estaba observando

 _Era la hora del almuerzo Sunset opto por tomar su almuerzo en uno de los jardines de la escuela no esperaba mucho de su primer día, esperaba un día tranquilo, sin problemas, sin estrés. Sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes para Sunset Shimmer._

¿Eres la nueva?- una chica con el cabello.

Sunset miro a la chica delante de ella un cabello como rayos de sol, vestía un uniforme deportivo de la escuela. Sunset Asintió.

Bien supongo que alguien debe explicarte las reglas, primero que nada mi nombre es Lighning Dust. Y a partir de este momento me rendirás tributo a mí.- dijo Dust con una sonrisa arrogante.

¿Disculpa?- Sunset estaba evidentemente confundida. ¿A qué se refería Dust?

Veras yo trabajo para las personas que controlan esta escuela Shimmer, y todos los estudiantes deben dar un tributo, unos 30 Dólares deberán cubrir tu cuota de este mes- Continuo Dust

Mira en verdad no quiero involucrarme mucho así que solo me iré ¿está bien?-

Sunset se disponía a irse pero Dust le cerró el paso.

Mira trate de ser amable contigo porque eres nueva, pero si no cooperas- Dust Saco una nava de su bolsillo- entonces tendré que ser más convincente ¿entiendes?-

Deberías guardar eso, podrías lastimarte- Dijo Sunset sin perder la calma

Mira- Dust tomo a Sunset de su chaqueta- comienzas a irritarme-

Dust acerco la navaja al rostro de Shimmer. Pero Sunset Mantuvo la calma.

 _Sunset mantuvo la calma en todo momento estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con estas situaciones desde hace tiempo. Desde su infancia sabia como los pandilleros y mafiosos operaban._

La campana del final del descanso distrajo a ambas lo suficiente para que Sunset escapara tranquilamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? No hemos terminado-

Sunset no respondió a las amenazas y siguió su camino a sus clases.

"Esto será un día muy largo"- pensó Sunset

-¿quién se cree que es?- murmuro molesta por lo bajo Dust

Las clases del dia continuaron normal para Sunset Shimmer, un poco de Cálculo, algo de Química, lo normal. El atardecer se hizo presente y Sunset se disponía a retirarse por la entrada principal, prácticamente era la última en retirarse pero no contaba con que Dust la estaba esperando.

-No quería creerlo pero sí que eres arrogante, salir por la entrada principal como si nada- Dust se acercó lentamente con navaja en mano.- Quise ser amable contigo pero no me dejas muchas opciones.

-En verdad deberías dejarme en paz, podrías arrepentirte después y sería demasiado tarde- Sunset no perdió la calma aun con Dust y su navaja tan cerca.

-NO ME VENGAS A DECIR LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER- Dust en un movimiento rápido apuñalo a Sunset directo en la garganta. Sin embargo…

-*suspiro* yo trate de advertirte ¿sabes?- Sunset miraba con un poco de condescendencia a Dust- aun no puedo controlar bien esto y en ocasiones solo me defiende por puro instinto.

Mientras que Sunset estaba ilesa, Dust por otra parte tenía un agujero en su garganta y el líquido vital emanaba de él. Finalmente Dust se desplomo sobre el pavimento.

-Te intente decir que tratar de dañarme con eso, es inútil, inútil, completamente inútil.- Sunset se retiró del lugar dejando a Dust en el suelo.

Al día siguiente

Sunset Shimmer tomaba el autobús que la llevaría a la escuela.

"debo conseguirme una moto"- pensó Sunset

El autobús se detuvo en una de sus paradas y una chica rubia con aspecto vaquero y sombrero incluido abordo, esto causo que algunas personas descendieran del transporte aun si no habían llegado a su destino. La chica se acercó al fondo justo donde estaba sentada Sunset Shimmer.

-Buen día, tú debes ser Sunset Shimmer ¿no es verdad?- le saludo la vaquera con una amigable sonrisa.

-Buen Día, podría ser o quizás sea alguien más, me enseñaron a no interactuar con gente extraña-

Esto provocó una pequeña risa en la rubia.

-Supongo que es justo, mi nombre es Applejack y me gustaría darte la bienvenida a Canterlot- se presentó la rubia extendiendo su mano.

Sunset solo la miro lo que provoco otra pequeña risa en la vaquera.

-Precavida, supongo que está bien- Applejack tomo asiento.

-Supongo que el nombre de Lightning Dust no te suena ¿o sí?- cuestiono la rubia

-Para nada-contesto Sunset con calma

-Es curioso que digas eso puesto que algunos testigos dicen que te vieron charlando con ella ayer durante el descanso.- respondió Applejack mientras sonreía

Sunset se mantuvo tranquila en todo momento.

-Debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más-

Applejack cambio su semblante a uno más serio.

-Soy muy buena detectando mentirosos Sunset Shimmer, puedo saber si alguien me miente por su lenguaje corporal o incluso por su forma de sudar, aunque con este clima sería difícil decir si suda por el calor o por mentiroso, tendría que probarlo para estar 100% segura- mientras observaba más de cerca de Sunset quien se mantenía tranquila a pesar de la insistencia de la vaquera.

-No conozco a la persona que mencionas- respondio Sunset con calma

Applejack se mantuvo seria observando a Sunset por unos segundos.

-Muy bien, ya veo, disculpa al parecer me informaron mal- dijo mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca.- Toma- Applejack le dio una manzana a Sunset Shimmer- Espero esto sirva como compensación por tu tiempo.- a la vez que se acomodaba el sombrero y se retiraba.

Al ver a la rubia alejarse Sunset finalmente se relajo.

-"eso estuvo cerca, no debo ser tan descuidada, tengo que ser mas precavida con las personas que me encuentro"- pensó Sunset

Entonces noto algo muy extraño, la manzana que Applejack le dio no se sentía igual que antes y al observarla perdió la compostura.

En su mano estaba una navaja y no una manzana, pero no era cualquier navaja.

-"Esta navaja, esta Navaja es la de…"-

Entonces una sensación extraña invadió su cara una sensación húmeda y pegajosa.

-Sabes a Mentirosa, Sunset Shimmer- menciono Applejack después de lamer su cara.

Entonces la navaja en la mano de Sunset se transformó en una enredadera que la atrapo contra el pasamanos del vehículo.

-Aunque sabes creo que es mejor de esta forma- dijo Applejack mientras se tronaba los nudillos.- No soporto a los mentirosos.

El pasamano también se transformó en una enredadera que comenzó a aprisionar a Sunset.

-"¿qué es esto? No me digas que ella también…"

-Probablemente estés muy confundida en estos momentos, pero bueno, ahora me dirás que le sucedió a Dust, de una u otra forma-

-"Esto lo confirma ella también tiene poderes como los míos"- pensó Sunset-"Supongo que no tengo opción, aun no controlo bien esto, pero si no lo hago ella me matara.

To be Continue


	2. Passione

Canterlot Bizzarre Adventure Capitulo 2

 _Sunset Shimmer no tuvo una infancia muy normal. Los padres de Sunset Shimmer eran criminales, Estafadores para ser más precisos. Aunque nació en América sus padres se mudaron a Italia cuando solo tenía 4 años, debido a que habían estafado gente muy poderosa._

 _-¿Estás seguro de esto querido?- pregunto la madre de Sunset Shimmer_

 _-Por supuesto, por alguna razón esos tipos no vienen a Italia- Sonrió el padre de Sunset- además hay buenas escuelas, Sunset no debería tener problema en adaptarse._

 _-Bien ¿y sobre el negocio?-_

 _-Hay muchos pichones en Italia, no tendremos problemas en sobornar unos cuantos policías para continuar con lo nuestro-_

 _Pero el padre de Sunset no podría estar más equivocado. La razón por la que esos hombres americanos no entraran a Italia era muy simple. No querían tener problemas con la mafia italiana. Passione, pese a haber tenido una guerra interna, aún era muy poderosa. Pero los padres de Sunset no tenían conocimiento de ellos así que continuaron con sus actividades ilícitas. Esto desde luego no pasó desapercibido ante la organización criminal. Y un Hombre fue enviado a solucionar el problema. Entro a las casa y se despachó a la madre de Sunset de un tiro en la cabeza._

 _-¿Quieres dinero? Te daré todo, por favor- decía el padre de Sunset en el suelo arrastrándose para escapar mientras veía a su esposa con un agujero en la cabeza.- tengo una hija, te lo suplico, llévatela si quieres pero déjame ir._

 _-No es que lo necesite, solo sigo mis órdenes y entre esas órdenes me pidieron no matar a la niña-_

 _-¿mama, papa que sucede?- dijo una niña de cabellos rojos entrando a la habitación_

 _El padre de Sunset al ver a su hija vio su oportunidad, lo más lógico para un padre seria proteger a su hija, sin embargo, el padre de Sunset estaba lejos de ser una buena persona._

 _-Papa, me… estas… lastimando-_

 _El padre de Sunset la tomo como escudo._

 _-tus ordenes son no lastimarla- dijo con una sonrisa cinica- ¿cierto?_

 _El mafioso solo lo vio con rencor._

 _-usar a tu propia hija como escudo, en verdad eres despreciable- dijo el mafioso- es verdad que me pidieron hacer todo lo posible por no matarla.- el padre de Sunset ensancho su sonrisa- pero tu muerte es prioritaria._

 _El padre de Sunset se aterrorizo._

 _¡Sex Pistols!_

 _Las balas salieron disparadas en dirección al estafador pero este arrojo a Sunset hacia la trayectoria 2 de las balas la perforó. Parecía que su escudo había funcionado, pero justo cuando se creía a salvo las balas cambiaron su trayectoria hacia su cabeza matándolo en el acto._

 _-En verdad eres un miserable- dijo el mafioso para después dirigir su vista a Sunset._

 _El hombre se acercó a la niña y quedo asombrado, la niña aun respiraba._

 _-Aun no es tarde-_

 _El hombre llevo a Sunset al hospital donde los médicos hicieron todo lo posible._

 _-Lo lamento pero la niña a perdido una cantidad de sangre muy considerable- explico el doctor al mafioso- necesita una transfusión pero su tipo de sangre es bastante raro._

 _El hombre solo pudo mirar al suelo con amargura._

 _-No pierdas la fe, Mista-_

 _El nombrado volteo para toparse con otro hombre de cabellos dorados._

 _-Giorno-_

 _Giorno Giovanna el jefe de Passione, tras derrotar al anterior líder._

 _-Yo le donare sangre-_

 _-es muy amable de su parte, pero la sangre de la niña es de un tipo poco común y no creo que usted…- explicaba el doctor_

 _-No se preocupe por eso usted solo haga la transfusión- Dijo Giorno con decisión_

 _Así Giorno Giovanna le dono sangre a Sunset Shimmer y para incredulidad de los doctores la niña se estabilizo._

 _Los médicos no se podían explicar tal milagro, pero para Mista estaba más que claro lo que había sucedido._

 _-Giorno, así que usaste a Golden Experience Requiem-_

 _La pequeña Sunset se recompuso luego de un par de días de descanso y entonces recibió una visita._

 _-Hola, según recuerdo tu nombre es Sunset Shimmer ¿verdad?-_

 _La niña asintió._

 _-Mi nombre es Giorno Giovanna, fui quien te dono sangre y también quien elimino a tus padres-_

 _Muchos pensarían que decirle a una niña pequeña que asesinaste a sus padres no sería algo sensato, pero para Giorno Giovanna era algo que la niña merecía saber después de meterla en un asunto donde ella no tenía la culpa._

 _-Siempre supe que mis padres no terminaría bien, señor Giorno- dijo la pequeña Sunset- ms padres no eran gente inocente y estafaron a gente muy buena que confió en ellos, no le guardo rencor alguno ni a usted ni al señor Mista que me salvo.-_

 _Giorno se sorprendió por la madurez de la niña, le recordó a cuando estaba solo en el mundo, hasta que un hombre le mostro bondad por primera vez en su vida. No solo eso había algo en los ojos de esa niña que le hacía recordar a su fallecido amigo Bruno Bucciarati_

 _-Tú le dijiste a la policía que no sabías quien te había disparado aun cuando Mista se encontraba ahí, incluso lo cubriste.- Dijo Giorno- Jamás olvidare lo que has hecho por él._

 _Giorno saco un pequeño broche dorado de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Sunset._

 _-Con esto nadie se meterá contigo, si saben lo que les conviene-_

 _Con esto Giorno se fue._

 _Sunset Shimmer no volvió a ver a Giorno Giovanna, pero si a Guido Mista en algunas ocasiones._

 _Al salir del Hospital todos sus gastos estaban pagados y tenía una cuenta en el banco con montones de dinero, cortesía de Passione. Fue a un internado donde estudio hasta que tomo la decisión de volver a América a terminar la Secundaria a los 17 años, matriculándose en Canterlot High. Antes de partir tuvo una conversación con Mista en la que prometió mantenerse alejada de problemas y vivir su sueño a petición de Giorno Giovanna. Lo que nos lleva a los eventos actuales._

...

El Conductor del camión huyo rápidamente dejando a Applejack y Sunset solas.

-Bien Shimmer, en estos momentos debes estar muy confundida- dijo Applejack acomodándose su sombrero

Sunset se encontraba atada por las enredaderas que solían ser parte del autobús.

-Me vas a decir que fue lo que le sucedió a Dust- amenazo Applejack- o te lo sacare a golpes

"No tengo opción"- pensó Sunset- "debo usarlo"

IN THE SHADOWS

Sunset Shimmer invoco su Stand, humanoide femenino color rojo y negro con un visor oscuro cubriendo sus ojos y una melena roja que parecían llamas, sus nudillos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes con una especie de manoplas negras. Bastante delgado.

In the Shadows tomó por sorpresa a Applejack que no pudo reaccionar al golpe que el Stand de Sunset le propino arrojándola un par de metros. In The Shadows libero a Sunset de las enredaderas y rápidamente tanto el Stand como su usuaria se pusieron en una pose defensiva.

Applejack se recuperó del golpe, aun incrédula por la aparición del Stand de Sunset, se puso de pie.

-Santas Vacas, supongo que esto confirma que fuiste tú quien le hizo eso a Dust- dijo Applejack bastante seria.- pero no te confíes solo porque me golpeaste una vez.

-No planeo hacerlo- respondió Sunset desafiante.

-Y no creas que no tengo más trucos bajo el sombrero- dijo Applejack

BREAKY HEART

El Stand de Applejack también humanoide femenino, de color verde con detalles de manzanas en los hombros, la forma de su cabeza daba la impresión de tener un sombrero en su cabeza y una pañoleta cubría su boca. Sus Manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes marrones.

-Esto apenas está por comenzar, Shimmer-

…..

Stand: IN THE SHADOWS

Stand Master: Sunset Shimmer

Poder de Destrucción: C  
Velocidad: A  
Rango: B  
Durabilidad: D  
Precisión: C  
Potencial de Desarrollo: A

….

Stand: Breaky Heart

Stand Master: Applejack Apple

Poder de Destrucción: A  
Velocidad: A  
Rango: C (2m)  
Durabilidad: D  
Precisión: C  
Potencial de Desarrollo: D

…..

Sunset y Applejack continuaban viéndose fijamente hasta que Applejack opto por lanzar el primer golpe con Breaky Heart pero In The Shadows lo bloqueo comenzando un intercambio de golpes entre ambos Stands a toda velocidad, parecían igual de fuertes, hasta que Breaky Heart finalmente hizo retroceder a In The Shadows. Esto no duro mucho ya que el Stand de Sunset volvió al ataque.

-ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI-

-GO GO GO GO GO GO-

Ambos Stands gritaban y golpeaban con furia al rival pero solo encontraban los puños del otro. Finalmente Applejack retrocedió un poco.

-Parece que con esto basta- dijo Applejack

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Sunset confundida

-No sé qué clase de habilidad tendrá tu stand, pero por lo que pude notar Breaky Heart es más fuerte que In The Shadows- declaro Applejack- Terminare esto lo más rápido posible

"Tiene razón, esa cosa es más fuerte que In The Shadows, tendré que recurrir a otro método"-

Breaky Heart se lanzó nuevamente al ataque pero antes de que alcanzara a Sunset se detuvo en seco.

Applejack se confundió mucho ante eso, hasta que noto algo extraño.

-N-no me puedo mo-o-ver-

-Querías conocer la habilidad de mi Stand ¿no es verdad?, pues aquí la tienes-

Applejack estaba confundida no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta…

-Mi sombra, tu Stand está sujetándola-

-Asi es- dijo Sunset- In the Shadows puede causar daño a mis enemigos por medio de sus sombras, puedo desde inmovilizar tu sombra y eso te inmoviliza a ti también.

Applejack apretó los dientes.

-Puedo hacer lo que me plazca con tu sombra y tú recibirás un daño en relación a tu sombra- Dijo Sunset

-Maldición, no creas que esto bastara… BREAKY HEART-

El Suelo debajo de Sunset comenzó a deshacerse tomando por sorpresa a Sunset que tuvo que subirse a un asiento, momento que Applejack aprovecho para liberarse de con su Stand del agarre de In The Shadows y retrocedió.

"Maldición, en verdad la subestime"- Pensó Applejack- "Tiene una habilidad muy peligrosa, no podre contra ella por mi cuenta, debo retirarme"

-Bien Shimmer, me gustaría decir que fue un gusto pero mentiría y ese no es mi estilo- Dijo Applejack sonriendo- lo mejor será que me retire por ahora y me ocupe después de ti.

-¿Crees en verdad que te dejare escapar?- dijo Sunset amenazante

-Si bueno sobre eso…-

El suelo del autobús se convirtió en frágiles ramas que se rompieron lo que le permitio a Applejack rodar por debajo del autobús y salir corriendo

"No puedo perderla, si lo hago estoy acabada"

Sunset rompió los cristales con In The Shadows y salio corriendo tras ella.

Applejack se introdujo en los callejones para perder a su perseguidora. Pero Sunset la siguió a toda velocidad.

Applejack dio varias vueltas desorientando a Sunset que por solo unos segundos no pudo saber dónde se metió perdiéndola de vista. Applejack se ocultó en un intersección de los callejones mientras esperaba a que Sunset se rindiera.

"ahora solo debo esperar y poder ir por refuerzos"

-¿En Dónde se metió?- maldijo Sunset en voz baja mientras se iba de largo

"es inútil, no podrás encontrarme en estos callejones"-

¡AUXILIO!- un grito llamo la atención de Applejack que fue a ver de qué se trataba. Siguio los gritos hasta su fuente y se encontró con una escena desagradable.

-QUEDATE QUIETA PEQUEÑA ZORRA-

Un hombre robusto de aproximadamente metro y noventa centímetros se encontraba agrediendo y tratando de arrancar la ropa de una niña de aproximadamente 11 años.

 _Applejack sabía que no debía meterse, sabía que con Sunset persiguiéndola debía ignorar eso. Sin embargo Applejack no podía hacer tal cosa._

-¡OYE CERDO!-

El hombre no alcanzo a reaccionar puesto que Breaky Heart le dio un puñetazo sumiéndole el rostro mandándolo a volar sobre unos botes de basura que Breaky Heart convertiría en Matorrales Espinosos. Applejack se acercó a consolar a la niña y ayudarla. La niña lloraba a cantaros pero Applejack la abrazo con fuerza mientras la consolaba, luego de unos minutos la niña finalmente se tranquilizó lo suficiente. Sin embargo un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Applejack.

-Ya estas a salvo dulzura- le conforto Applejack- Ve a casa y no mires atrás.

La niña alzo el rostro y vio que Sunset Shimmer se encontraba solo unos pasos detrás de Applejack. La niña quiso protestar pero Applejack la tranquilizo y le ordeno ir a casa. La niña finalmente termino corriendo.

-Supongo que huir no servirá de nada, ¿cierto?- dijo Applejack sacando a Breaky Heart pero antes de poder hacer algo In The Shadows atrapo su sombra.

Sunset se acercó a Applejack con firmeza mientras esta cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe. El cual nunca llego. Sunset Shimmer pasó de largo y retiro a In The Shadows dejando perpleja a Applejack

-no lo comprendo- dijo Applejack totalmente en shock

Sunset solo se puso delante de ella.

-eres una buena persona Applejack-

Esto confundió aún más a Applejack, que no esperaba ese trato de su enemiga.

-Estas con esa pandilla, pero eres una buena persona, vi como salvaste a esa niña. Yo también escuche sus gritos- dijo Sunset- De haberte marchado probablemente te habría matado, pero al ver como la salvaste tome una decisión.

Esto confundio mas Applejack.

-Me unire a tu pandilla-

Y esto termino por enloquecerla.

-¿de qué corrales estás hablando? ¿En verdad piensas unirte a la pandilla? ¿No te das cuenta de lo serio que es esto?-

-Por supuesto que me doy cuenta, no solo me uniré.- dijo Sunset- Planeo convertirme en su nueva líder.

En definitiva Applejack ahora esta mas confundida que nunca.

-Tú me ayudaras a ingresar, Applejack-

Había algo en la forma de hablar de Sunset que hacía que Applejack sintiera una paz y tranquilidad como nunca antes había experimentado. Sunset era alguien sumamente carismática.

-Hace mucho tiempo un hombre me enseño que luchar contra el sistema es más difícil e inútil de lo que se ve. Que para lograr un cambio debes hacerlo desde adentro-

Definitivamente la vida de Applejack estaba a punto de cambiar.

To be Continue ….


	3. La Pandilla

Canterlot Bizzarre Adventure capítulo 3

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo?-

Applejack no podía creer en la petición de Sunset. ¿Qué razón tendría Sunset para querer formar parte de una organización criminal? No tenía sentido.

-Sé que podría ser difícil de entender, pero te garantizo que ambas saldremos beneficiadas de esto- respondió Sunset- Y a juzgar por lo poco que se de ti puedo deducir que no estás ahí por gusto.

Había algo en la forma de hablar de Sunset que inquietaba mucho a Applejack, la forma que tenia de expresar sus intenciones, el cómo se expresaba de ella, el como la miraba, incluso en su forma de caminar. Para Applejack, Sunset poseía una habilidad que le podría abrir más puertas que un Stand. Carisma.

-Si hago lo que me pides podríamos terminar muertas ambas- respondió Applejack

-Yo, Sunset Shimmer, tengo un sueño.- dijo Sunset- quiero conocer el mundo. Pero para eso primero tengo que aprender muchas cosas.

-¿a qué corrales te refieres?-

-Vine a Canterlot High no solo porque regrese a mi país natal, sino también por la buena reputación que tenía en cuanto a la relación entre sus estudiantes.-

-¿la relación entre estudiantes?-

-Mientras estaba en un internado en Italia, conocí a una chica.- dijo Sunset- yo nunca había considerado la idea de la amistad, el concepto me parecía extraño e innecesario. Pero cuando la conocí a ella… bueno, ella me mostro lo que era la amistad. Fue mi primera y única amiga. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de tener amistades más allá del señor Mista que era como un padre para mí.-

-Suena bastante solitario-

-No fue tan malo- Sunset sonrió- era la niña más consentida de toda Italia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con unirte a una organización criminal?-

\- le hizo una promesa a mi amiga, ella me dijo que Canterlot era un lugar perfecto para aprender, pero lo que sea que el grupo en el que estas haya hecho ha roto con cualquier expectativa que tenia de este sitio- respondió Sunset- ella me dijo que en la secundaria Canterlot la amistad era algo que se valoraba y se respiraba. Pero cuando llegue aquí note que ningún alumno se dirigía la palabra en los pasillos.

Applejack continuaba escuchando con atención el relato de Sunset.

-Mi amiga valoraba mucho este sitio, aunque solo estuvimos juntas por muy poco tiempo le prometí que vendría a Canterlot a experimentar lo que era la amistad- continuo Sunset- Pero me llena de rabia el saber que el preciado sitio de mi amiga se ha convertido en esto.-

\- aun si todo lo que me estás diciendo es cierto. ¿Por qué querrías convertirte en la líder de una organización criminal como esta? No tiene el más mínimo sentido para mí.-

-porque es la única forma de asegurarme que no dañe el preciado lugar de mi amiga- dijo Sunset- si yo me convierto en su líder desintegrar esta organización será menos complicado-

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? Si descubren tus intenciones ambas terminaremos muertas-

-¿qué tanta libertad tienes para elegir a tus compañeros?-

-toda, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, aunque yo esté a cargo de la secundaria Canterlot se vería raro que te integre al grupo así nada más, tengo superiores-

Sunset analizo las palabras de Applejack.

-te conté mis motivos para unirme a tu grupo, estoy segura que no estas con ellos por gusto, si algo sale mal daré mi vida en pro de la tuya-

Applejack quedo en shock al oír eso, ¿hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar?

-Bien Shimmer, estas dentro, hay algo difícil de explicar que me permite confiar en ti- dijo Applejack- pero te lo advierto si te descubren estas por tu cuenta. Y de ser necesario te matare yo misma.

La mirada de Applejack era totalmente amenazante. Pero Sunset Shimmer no era alguien que se intimidara fácilmente.

-Estoy muy consciente de ello.- dijo Sunset- creo que deberíamos ir a clase, ya vamos retrasadas.

…..

Applejack entro por la puerta principal a Canterlot High seguida de Sunset, esto llamo la atención de algunos alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos.

-En mi grupo somos 5, contigo seriamos 6. Las elegí a cada una de ellas porque confió en sus habilidades.- comento Applejack mientras caminaban por los pasillos.- Al igual que nosotras ellas también son usuarias de Stand. Todas ellas.

-Estoy acostumbrada- dijo Sunset sin impresionarse mucho

Mientras caminaban Sunset noto que habían pasado su aula de largo.

-No iremos a clases- dijo Applejack- Las notas de la pandilla son aprobatorias y si lo deseas serán de excelencia, aunque te arriesgas a llamar la atención de forma innecesaria.

-Entonces esto va más allá de la escuela-

-Es la ciudad entera, vas captándolo.- respondió Applejack- En estos momentos mi posición no es mayor a la de cualquier matón pero tampoco soy como los demás. Se le llama líder de escuadra.

-¿Cómo es que obtuviste tú Stand?-

-Uno de los Capitanes, no, mejor dicho el capitán del área de la secundaria me lo entrego, por así decirlo- relato Applejack- antes de ingresar me presento una prueba. Tengo algunas lagunas mentales por la misma pero al final ya tenía a Breaky Heart. Todas mis compañeras hicieron la prueba.

-Es algo interesante, poder convertir cualquier cosa en plantas.-

-Puede hacer más que eso, pero tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta.- dijo Applejack haciendo referencia a la advertencia que le había dado a Sunset Shimmer.

Después de caminar un rato Applejack se detuvo afuera de un salón que tenía escrito "Sala de Música". Applejack entro seguida de Sunset, esta última comenzó a observar el salón. Estaba bastante arreglado. Tenía un aire acondicionado de primera generación, había una mesa de hockey de aire, una máquina de sodas, un dispensador de café, un refrigerador bastante novedoso, pudo ver algunos instrumentos arrumbados en un rincón, se veían impecables, justo al centro estaba una mesa redonda en la que el grupo de Applejack se encontraba disfrutando una bebida. Sunset observo a las chicas que voltearon su mirada hacia ella algo confundidas. Una chica de cabello rosado se encontraba bebiendo un frappé con algunas galletas de chocolate, ella miraba a Sunset con bastante curiosidad, a su derecha estaba una chica de cabellos arcoíris que bebía una lata de soda, está la veía con aburrimiento, después estaba otra chica de con un cabello con rizos brillantes y morados esta la veía con algo de sorpresa y finalmente la última tenía un color de cabellos rosado claro que la veía con cierto aire de angustia y preocupación.

-Les presento a Sunset Shimmer, a partir de hoy formara parte de nuestro grupo-

Las chicas, con excepción de la última, se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron a Sunset. La peli morada observaba a Sunset de pies a cabeza asombrándose cada vez más de lo que descubría. Finalmente la peli morada soltó un chillido de emoción.

-Querida toda tu ropa es de diseñador famoso, incluso tus zapatos, la chaqueta, tu falda, todo. Debió costarte una fortuna.- dijo sin salir de su asombro

Esto incomodo un poco a Sunset.

-En realidad no lo sabía, mi… tutor… me llevaba a las tiendas y yo solo la escogía porque me parecía cómoda, no pensé que fuera tan costosa- dijo algo sonrojada

-Estas tratando de decir que no tenías idea de que estabas vestida con ropa de diseñador de pies a cabeza- dijo la chica sin salir de su asombro.

-Bueno… si-

-Inconcebible, se puede saber mucho de una persona por la ropa que usa querida- continuo la chica.- oh! Pero donde han quedado mis modales, mi nombre es Rarity Carrusel, puedes llamarme Rarity.- se presentó mientras tomaba la mano de Sunset entre sus manos.

-Un gusto-

Desde la perspectiva de Sunset, Rarity parecía una persona agradable, un poco dramática pero agradable. De pronto noto como la chica de cabello rosa se movia hiperactivamente alrededor de ella.

-Hola, ¿De dónde vienes? , ¿Te gustan las fiestas? , ¿Cuál es tu dulce favorito? , el mío es el glaseado de fresa con banana aunque algunos piensen que es raro, también me gusta el chocolate, ¿consumes drogas? Yo te puedo conseguir algunas, aunque a mí no me gustan tanto como los dulces. ¿Te gusta bailar? A mí me encanta bailar, podría estar bailando todo el día…

La peli rosada se detuvo en seco al sentir un coscorrón en la cabeza de parte de la peli arcoíris.

-Me dolió, ¿Dashie porque me pegas?-

La nombrada solo le miro seriamente.

-te pusiste hiperactiva otra vez Pinkie Pie, te hemos dicho muchas veces que no debes comer tanta azúcar- respondió

La peli arcoíris regreso su mirada a Sunset.

-lamento eso, Pinkie Pie se pone así cuando come mucha azúcar y no sabe cuándo parar- dijo Dash mientras Pinkie solo le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil.- me llamo Rainbow Dash.

La impresión que Sunset se llevó de Dash era la de alguien sumamente segura de sí misma.

La última chica se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Applejack.

-Applejack, ¿estas segura de esto?-

-Tranquila Fluttershy, podemos confiar en Sunset.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura si apenas la conociste esta mañana?- le dijo Fluttershy con ligero tono de molestia.

-Hay algo en ella que me hace confiar, no puedo explicarlo, pero es un sentimiento muy parecido al que tengo con todas ustedes, la forma en la que habla, la forma en la que se expresa, todo me recuerda a ustedes y a… a Big Mac-

Fluttershy entendió los sentimientos de su líder, pese aun no estar de acuerdo en la inclusión de Sunset, no tenía otra opción más que apoyar a su líder.

Las chicas interrogaban a Sunset para poder sacarle la mayor información posible, sin embargo Sunset se limitó a decirles que venía de Italia y que recién se había mudado a Canterlot omitiendo cualquier otra cosa como su relación con la mafia italiana o su habilidad de Stand. Pasaron una hora conversando sobre otros temas para intentar conocer mejor a Sunset Shimmer, mas esta solo respondía a trivialidades como música, pasatiempos o comida. Hasta que el celular de Applejack sonó y todas guardaron silencio.

-Lightning Dust está muerta- dijo Applejack sin más.

-no te habían encargado a ti encontrar a su atacante- pregunto Fluttershy con tranquilidad

-sí, pero eso no es lo importante ahora- dijo Applejack-no solo Dust está muerta, si no que ascendieron a Spitfire a la escuadra del jefe.- dijo Applejack llamando la atención de Rainbow.

-un momento, eso significa…- empezó Dash

-que su puesto como Capitana de zona esta…- continuo Rarity

-Libre- finalizo Pinkie

-Esta es una oportunidad única para ascender entre las filas de la organización, no podemos dejarla pasar.-

"no podía esperar menos de Applejack, quiere llegar lejos en esta organización para ascender hasta la cima"- pensó Rarity con emoción

"no cabe la menor duda Applejack está destinada a la grandeza"- pensó Rainbow

"tenemos mucha suerte de tener Applejack"- pensaron Pinkie y Fluttershy

"como lo imagine, su grupo tiene en muy alta estima a Applejack, no me equivoque con ella." Pensó Sunset

-¿pero cómo se supone que nos aseguraremos que te asciendan a ti? Quiero decir, no somos la única pandilla por aquí, también está el grupo de Gilda y el Grupo de Sentry.- expuso Rarity

 _La organización criminal que azota a Canterlot tiene un nombre, su nombre es CHAOS. Como cualquier otra organización está divida en varios rangos entre sus integrantes. En el fondo de la organización estaban los pandilleros, como el grupo de Applejack, lo que nos lleva al siguiente rango. El líder de Escuadra que tiene a su cargo a un grupo de pandilleros, estos tienen la libertad de reclutar a los miembros que consideren pertinentes y competentes para unirse a su escuadra. Después viene el capitán de zona, como la mencionada Spitfire, estos tienen contacto con los líderes de escuadra para darle sus misiones y recoger cualquier información o pago que los pandilleros como Dust recolectaban de los estudiantes de Canterlot. Había otras divisiones de la organización que controlaban sectores distintos en la ciudad, como la venta de drogas, el asesinato, las apuestas y el equipo de inteligencia que se encargaba de recolectar información sobre la gente de Canterlot. Y por supuesto estaba el Jefe y su escuadra personal donde había juntado a los más letales y malvados que podría encontrar en Canterlot. Si Sunset Shimmer quiere ascender entre las filas deberá derrotar a todos los anteriores hasta llegar al líder. Por lo que un ascenso a capitán de zona para Applejack sería beneficioso para todas. Más en Canterlot High había otros 2 líderes de escuadra que también querían el puesto Flash Sentry y Gilda. Dentro de la organización hay una regla que prohíbe matar a miembros de la misma, sin embargo las peleas como tal no están prohibidas. Esta falla en la regla suele ser aprovechada para iniciar disputas por el poder dentro de la misma y distinguir a los fuertes de entre los débiles._

-Muchos no lo saben pero Lightning Dust debía entregar una cuota a Spitfire cada mes, aunque solía recolectar más de múltiples atracos y cosas turbias- explico Applejack

-había escuchado algo similar, Dust no tenía nada de clase- dijo Rarity

-escuche rumores de que Dust guardo un tesoro con valor de $100,000 Dólares – dijo Rainbow- pero solo eran rumores.

-les puedo garantizar que existe- dijo Applejack asombrando a su grupo- Dust me lo confeso luego de varios tragos de Sidra de la granja Apple.

-Adoro esa cosa, en verdad es deliciosa- dijo Rainbow

-ahora que Dust está muerta, solo yo sé dónde está- dijo Applejack- por lo que tenemos que ir en su búsqueda. Rainbow…-

La susodicha miro a su líder.

-necesitamos una camioneta para llegar a ese sitio, renta una.-

-Entendido-

-El resto preparen lo que necesiten, será un viaje algo largo- explico Applejack mientras el grupo se preparaba para ir en una búsqueda, ignorando por completo el peligro que les acechaba.

…

En los pasillos de Canterlot caminaba una chica de cabellos blancos de su vestimenta destacaba la chaqueta de aviador que usaba. Salió por la parte de atrás de la escuela donde otro alumno con el cabello azul la esperaba.

-llegas tarde, ¿porque querías verme Gilda?-

-cálmate Sentry, te prometo que lo que escucharas valdrá la pena.- dijo Gilda

Sentry soltó un suspiro frustrado y dirigió su atención a Gilda.

-Bien, habla-

Gilda sonrió complacida.

-como ya debes saber, Lightning Dust está muerta- dijo Gilda sin borrar su sonrisa, Sentry asintió- al parecer alguien le encajo su propia navaja justo en la garganta. Los doctores trataron de salvarla pero fue inútil, el daño fue bastante severo.

-estoy informado de eso-

Gilda camino en círculos alrededor se Sentry.

-quiero creer que también escuchaste los rumores acerca del tesoro que Lightning Dust escondía- dijo Gilda

-si por supuesto que eh oído los rumores acerca de eso, pero ahora que está muerta supongo que nunca lo sabremos- dijo Sentry aburrido

-jojojojo, oh Sentry te garantizo que es real y aunque no se donde pueda estar, ambos conocemos a quien si lo sabe-

Esto último sí que le intereso a Flash Sentry.

-Dicen que el tesoro de Dust tiene un valor de $100,000 Dólares- dijo Gilda aun sonriendo.

-escuche lo mismo, ve al punto-

-Seamos honestos Sentry, nuestras escuadras son un fastidio y estamos hasta abajo en la posición para ascender al puesto vacante de Spitfire- dijo Gilda- lo más probable es que Applejack sea quien ascienda. A menos de que hagamos algo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-la pandilla de Applejack siempre cumple con todo lo que se le asigna, son bastante eficientes, en nuestro caso siempre tenemos que hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta- dijo Gilda- sé que eres un usuario de Stand al igual que yo. Si queremos tener alguna oportunidad, debemos unirnos.-

-En verdad estoy interesado, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-

-Según me entere, Applejack embriago a Dust para sacarle la ubicación de su tesoro, con Dust muerta solo Applejack sabe dónde está- dijo Gilda- lo más probable es que vayan a buscarlo ahora que saben que Dust está muerta. –

Gilda se había girado solo un momento para asegurarse de que nadie mas los escuchara y al dirigir su vista a Sentry este había desaparecido.

-vaya funciono mejor de lo que creía- dijo Gilda sonriendo maliciosamente- antes de que esto termine yo ascenderé a Capitan-

To Be Continue…..


End file.
